Soul of a Saiyan
by sarkywoman
Summary: Something I wrote ages ago about Vegeta and his sanity after Babidi. An AU starting in the Buu saga.


The Soul of a Saiyan  
By Sarcywoman  
  
NOTES: This is my first Dragonball Z fic. ~~~ Means thought. I don't know how to spell some of the names and stuff. Goku isn't dead anymore okay? So he doesn't have to go back to the otherworld. Let's assume nobody cares about Piccolo and Krillin being stone, because I don't mention it much. I tend to refer to Trunks and Goten as little, but they are, and they are so sweet! I start off the storyline similar to the real one in the show, But it gets more original as it goes on. I change the parts I do use slightly anyway, for example, someone is strong enough to destroy Buu before he hatches. SUMMARY: Another version of the events that affect Vegeta during the Babidi saga. PAIRING: The ones in the show, Goku/Chichi, Vegeta/Bulma DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me, nor am I making profit from using them in this story. RATING: PG-13, maybe lower.  
  
The minute Goku had seen Vegeta clutch his head and fall to the floor in pain, the second his hair had turned blonde and the Prince of Saiyans had turned Super-Saiyan with crackling red energy surrounding him, Goku had known something was terribly wrong. The power that usually emanated from Vegeta suddenly felt bitter and tainted. But even he had not known how evil Vegeta had become until the stadium incident. Two energy balls that size must have injured hundreds of innocent people even killed hundreds. And worst of all, Vegeta had looked at Goku as he did it.and smiled. Looking now in his friend's eyes, he could not see any trace of the proud Saiyan Vegeta had been up until recently, just anger and hatred. The Prince of Saiyans had become one of Babidi's slaves, nothing more than a mindless drone. But Vegeta was still in there, he had to be. Despite the mark of Babidi on his forehead, his friend could still be brought back. If not for his own good, then for his wife Bulma, or his son Trunks. ~~~Trunks and Goten, I wonder where they are? Oh God I hope they weren't in the stadium when.~~~ A ball of energy was blasted his way and Goku dodged it. So far he had let Vegeta get in a few blows, but mostly he had avoided actually hurting the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta was his friend, or at least, Goku thought so. He wanted to knock Vegeta unconscious as painlessly as possible. Then he could go and help his son Gohan, and the Supreme Kaye fight Buu and Babidi. ~~~I hate you Babidi, for causing so much pain. ~~~ The wizard couldn't just be a normal bad guy and go round destroying and killing, could he? Oh no, he had to enslave one of Goku's friends and get one of his evil henchmen to turn two of them to stone. "Vegeta, listen to me. This isn't you. You don't hate me, not any more. We're friends now. Remember?" "I will never be friends with you weakling," Vegeta spat with anger and bitterness. "Weakling? Me? I've always been the champion. I've beaten you down enough times." ~~~oops~~~ That was obviously the wrong thing to say, as Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he began to shoot high speed energy balls that Goku found seriously difficult to dodge. There was no choice but to fight back. He gathered energy and threw it back at the Sayain Prince. Vegeta moved out of the way effortlessly. "Is that the best you can do Kakarrot?" "You know it isn't Vegeta. I haven't even turned Super-Saiyan yet. And I won't. Not until you remember yourself." "I know who I am, Kakarrot. I suggest you collect your power before I destroy you." "No Vegeta, I will not fight. I refuse to hurt a friend. Even an evil insane one." Vegeta smirked. "Ooh, aren't you noble. Excuse me while I vomit." But instead of vomiting, Vegeta threw a large and powerful energy ball in Goku's direction. Goku turned Super-Sayain in time to catch it and realised he could not get rid of it, due to its size and power. He would have to throw it back. So he did. Vegeta was not as expert at avoiding blows as Goku, he preferred to attack, and the energy blasted him into the nearest cliff-edge. Goku zoomed over to where he had seen the Saiyan Prince land and found nothing when the dust cleared. "Vegeta? I know you're here, I can sense your power. Now snap out of it. You don't want to kill me, we're friends now, at least I thought we were. What have you given up to Babidi for this power and opportunity?" Vegeta appeared behind Goku and grabbed the startled Saiyan's shoulders. "My soul."  
  
*  
  
Bulma sat quietly in the wreckage of the stadium. She could hear Chi Chi in the background, going on about how Vegeta should know better and whinging about how she had no idea what was going on. ~~~If she doesn't know anything, why go on about it?~~~ "There's something wrong with him," she whispered quietly, refusing to believe otherwise. Chichi scowled at her. "How do you know? He used to be evil, he's probably just decided to go back to his old ways of death and destruction, that traitor!" Roshi shook his head and leaned on his stick. "No, Bulma's right. There's something off about Vegeta's power signal. It's not all his own." "And what does that mean?" Chi Chi asked angrily, a frown on her twisted face. Bulma thought she understood. "He's not himself? Someone's been messing around with his head or something?" The thought that Vegeta was not in control gave her hope that he might be brought back to normal. The old man nodded. "Someone very powerful. They would have to be to get through Vegeta's defences." Number Eighteen walked up. "Hey. The awards ceremony has been postponed, so I'll have to wait here a little longer," she sat down and pulled her daughter onto her lap. Chi Chi huffed and sat back down. "Oh great. So no-one's got any prize money yet." Bulma jumped to her feet, rage finally taking hold. "IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT? MY HUSBAND HAS LOST HIS MIND AND MY SON IS MISSING, AND YOU WANT PRIZE MONEY?" Chi Chi flinched back in her seat. "Hey, Goten's missing as well you know."  
  
* "D'ya feel it yet Trunks?" Little Trunks shook his head. "No. The power source I felt before was over there. I think we're flying in the wrong direction." "But then what's the power source that we can feel over there?" Goten said, scratching his little head with confusion. "I'm not sure. Maybe your dad's fighting something over there, and my dad's fighting a monster over there," Trunks said, pointing in two different directions. The two young boys didn't know that in one place Goku was fighting Vegeta, while in the other direction, Gohan and the Supreme Kay were about to face Buu. Goten and Trunks sat in the air cross-legged and deep in thought. Goten smiled. "Eeny meenie miny mo."  
  
* Gohan and the Supreme Kay crept carefully along the corridor. Having just faced a large team of robotic guards, they knew they must be getting closer. Supreme Kay could feel Gohan's fear. "It's alright Gohan, Buu cannot have hatched yet." Gohan shook his head. "That's not what I'm scared of." "Then what?" Supreme Kay asked nervously, looking up at the boy. "My dad's got a serious problem. You saw Vegeta, somehow he's stronger than usual." "Probably Babidi's magic," Supreme Kay said thoughtfully, also remembering the evil Saiyan's great power. "Hmm. Either way, my dad won't want to hurt him." "If the scene in the stadium earlier is anything to go by, he's perfectly willing to fight Vegeta." "Trust me. That was for show. Now that we've seen a good side to Vegeta, my dad won't let it go so easily." Supreme Kay stopped dead in his tracks. "What do you mean 'now we've seen a good side'?" Gohan frowned at him. "You mean you didn't know? Vegeta didn't always fight on our side, he used to be the bad guy I'd have nightmares about when I was a kid." He grinned. "But after seeing him in a pink shirt, courtesy of Bulma, I don't think he scares me as much." "No wonder Babidi chose him then, the evil inside him would be closer to the surface." Gohan nodded. "You think my dad's gonna be okay?" Supreme Kay said nothing. If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all.  
  
*  
  
Goku smashed through the rock. "Vegeta.stop." He pushed himself unsteadily to his feet. "You don't.want.to do this." "Oh of course I do. I've been waiting over ten years to do this," Vegeta said, advancing on Goku. Goku dropped to avoid the light energy thrown at his head. ~~~If that had hit me, it could have killed me.again! Vegeta's not messing around here! I can't keep on like this, not if I want to help Gohan and Supreme Kay beat Buu and Babidi. ~~~ "Vegeta, I always thought you were strong. Then you let yourself be controlled like this." "I thought you were strong," Vegeta said with a grin, "But here you are grovelling in the dirt." Goku looked up. "Grovelling? I don't think so. It's called the surprise element." And as Vegeta got close enough, Goku kicked out his feet from underneath him and the Saiyan Prince went tumbling to the ground. Goku grabbed a large rock and hit Vegeta over the head with it, knocking the Saiyan out cold. "Sorry Vegeta." "What have you done that for!?" Goku turned around in time to be knocked over by a furious Trunks, followed by a bewildered Goten. Goku pushed Trunks away. "Let me explain." Trunks went to his father's side. "Dad? Dad, wake up." Goku pulled him away. "No! He's dangerous." Goten looked frightened. "Dangerous?" Goku nodded. "See that symbol on his forehead? He's become a slave of Babidi. Babidi has released the evil inside your father Trunks, he's our enemy now." Trunks shook his head with denial. "He can't be! Not my dad." Goku sighed. "I'm sorry. But we might be able to return him to his usual self. I need to help the others destroy Buu before he rises, But I can't risk leaving Vegeta here in case he wakes up and causes havoc. Damn!" Goten raised his hand. "Dad, we could get Number Eighteen and when it looks like Vegeta might wake up she could knock him out again." Goku thought about it. "Yeah, that's a good idea, she's strong enough. Trunks, you'd best go with Goten, he tends to get lost. Trunks?" Trunks stood up from his father's side. "I don't wanna go." "You'd better, he might wake up and when he does, he'll be angry." ~~~Go on Trunks, I don't want to have to tell you he might hurt you~~~ Trunks looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. "Okay." He turned to Goten. "But you'd better hurry. I don't wanna leave him." he pointed to Goku, ".alone with my dad." Goku watched them fly off and wondered what his next move should be.  
  
*  
  
Babidi and Dabora (the red demon lord guy whose name's spelling I'm unsure about) watched the power dial that would let them know when Buu was at his full power. Due to the damage Vegeta had been inflicting on Goku, the power meter was almost full. Babidi chuckled. "Enslaving the Sayain Prince was my best idea to date." Dabora cleared his throat. "Actually Master, it was my idea." Babidi scowled at him. "Do you mind? I'm busy!" He turned back to the power metre and did his insane bad guy laugh, which was abruptly cut off when he saw the dial on the power meter was no longer moving. "Huh?" Dabora growled. "He must have stopped fighting." Babidi scowled. "He better not have." He turned to his crystal ball. "Arrggghhhh! He's unconscious!" Dabora sighed. "Seems he wasn't as powerful as he made out to be." "Serves him right for not destroying the Supreme Kay when I told him to. Thought he could resist my control! Dabora, tell me when he comes round and I'll step up the control on his mind. Then we'll see who's unconscious! Mwah ha ha ha ha!" Dabora heard a noise and turned. "Master, it seems we have intruders." The Supreme Kay saw the dial. "It's okay Gohan, we still have time, Buu is not at his full power yet." Gohan smiled at Babidi. "Looks like we're just in time to stop you from resurrecting Buu." Babidi cried out, "Dabora! Save me!" Dabora picked up Babidi as Gohan fired the first energy ball. "Don't worry Master, I will protect you." "Against both of them?" Babidi looked impressed. Dabora frowned. "Call the Saiyan here." Gohan growled. "So you did enslave him! Well I won't let you cause any more trouble, Babidi." He summoned together an energy ball. Babidi screamed. ~~~Vegeta, wake up! ~~~  
  
*  
  
Number Eighteen looked at Vegeta's unconscious form. "You want me to guard him? I know I'm good, But I don't think I could stop him if you two were equal in battle." Goku cut her off. "You have to. I need to destroy Buu. Just try, please." With that, Goku flew off to where he sensed the power. Trunks and Goten looked at Number Eighteen. "Please?" She sighed. "Fine. But I can't promise I can stop him if he wakes up." Vegeta sat up slowly with a fierce look in his eyes. "No, you probably couldn't."  
  
*  
  
Dabora intercepted Gohan's energy ball, But he could tell the young Saiyan was not going to be as easy to take down as he had previously thought. He also had to fight the Supreme Kay, who would be easy to handle if he were not teamed up with Gohan. "Master, call the Saiyan Prince here, now!" Dabora ignored his self-disgust at having actually asked for help. Gohan punched Dabora then turned to Babidi. "I won't let you use him against us!"  
  
*  
  
Goku was flying towards Babidi's landed spaceship when he heard a noise like the air being sliced in two. He turned and saw a golden glow. As it came nearer, he gasped. It was Vegeta. Goku brought his fists up to prepare for battle, But Vegeta flew straight past him. Goku recognised the direction Vegeta was flying in, it was the same place he was heading for. Goku flew faster now, as he didn't know whose side his friend would be on and he knew his son could not take on Vegeta, especially with the Prince's newfound power boost.  
  
*  
  
Gohan threw the energy ball at Babidi with ferocious speed and the evil little green wizard saw his life flash before his eyes before a shadow stole over him. He looked up and saw Vegeta holding the energy ball. "Vegeta? About time. Destroy the boy!" Vegeta was about to throw the energy ball at the terrified Gohan when he shook his head and threw the energy through the roof. "No! I will.not.be your.slave!" Babidi sighed. "Oh yes you will. I didn't want to have to do this Vegeta, But you've disobeyed orders twice now, maybe three times and that calls for drastic measures." Using the full force of his dark mind-magic for a few seconds, he penetrated the inner part of Vegeta's consciousness. Even Dabora and the Supreme Kay stopped fighting to watch as Vegeta fell to the floor and screamed in gut-wrenching agony while clutching his head. Then, as if nothing had happened, he stood up calmly and stared at Gohan with an emptiness that scared the younger Saiyan. Babidi smiled. "Right then. Destroy the boy." Without a single shred of resistance to the evil Babidi's control, Vegeta flew at Gohan and punched him with enough strength to knock the younger Saiyan to the floor. Then he let the energy build up around him, taking aim at Gohan. Gohan gasped. He never thought Vegeta would be the one to end his life. At least not in the last few years. "Vegeta.no. Come on, you don't know what you're doing." Vegeta didn't answer. He didn't ignore him either; he just didn't seem to hear him. That scared Gohan most of all. ~~~He's going to kill me and he doesn't even seem to acknowledge my existence! ~~~ But Vegeta didn't get the chance to fire the energy he had collected as Goku came through the hole in the ceiling that Vegeta had made earlier and kicked the Saiyan Prince to the floor. Goku looked at Vegeta with anger. "You wanted to fight me, you fight me." ~~~Nobody hurts my son. ~~~ "Dad no!" Gohan cried out with the Supreme Kay and Dabora still battling in the background. "He's not himself!" Goku sighed. "I know. But that doesn't mean we can afford to let Babidi use him just because Vegeta's our friend." "I mean it Dad! Babidi stepped up the control on Vegeta's mind even more! Look at him!" Goku looked at Vegeta and couldn't see what his son was talking about. Then he saw his friend's eyes and realised how vacant they were. Goku couldn't even see the anger and contempt that was in them before. "Vegeta? Do you even recognise me?" Vegeta didn't answer, just looked past Goku at Gohan and an energy ball formed in his palm. He was obeying orders and nothing else. Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm, But it didn't stop the Saiyan Prince from firing the energy ball at Goku's son. Gohan cried out in pain as he was blasted into the wall. Babidi laughed. "Yes! Yes!" Goku suddenly realised that the only way to stop Vegeta, and possibly return him to his normal arrogant and snarky self, was to defeat Babidi. "Gohan, try to fight as best as you can! I need to put an end to this once and for all." Babidi gulped, seeing Goku's glare was directed at him. "Dabora? Save me!" Dabora knocked the Supreme Kay across the room and dove to help Babidi. Goku anticipated his move and thumped him hard in the face; knocking him in the same direction the Supreme Kay had gone seconds before. Then Goku turned to Babidi. "Why choose Vegeta?" Babidi, pleasantly surprised by the lack of violence, answered the question readily. ~~~Perhaps if I answer his questions, he'll let me go~~~ "His mind was easy to infiltrate. So many insecurities, how couldn't you have noticed?" Goku raised his eyebrows in disbelief. ~~~Are we talking about the same cocky Saiyan Prince here? ~~~ "Vegeta, insecure? I don't think so." "So afraid he's going soft. The reason he was so easy to sway was because he longs for that evil, don't you see? Once bad, always bad. At least, where it counts." "There's probably some sort of safety catch on the spell isn't there," Goku said conversationally, ignoring the sounds of his son fighting furiously with Vegeta in the background. "What on earth do you mean?" said Babidi, confused. "If I killed you." "He'd destroy you, yes." "So take the spell off." Babidi shook his head. "I don't think I will." Goku brought an energy ball to his hand. It was about the same size as the tiny wizard. "I might not kill you just yet, But I warn you, it will burn."  
  
Babidi gulped and looked over at Dabora, hoping for some assistance, but his strong slave was still out cold. He couldn't risk taking Vegeta away from Gohan; the son was just as dangerous as his father. "Um.okay." Vegeta stood over Gohan, about to kill him.and then fell to the floor unconscious. Babidi looked smug. "Now can you put that down?" Goku shook his head. "Not yet. Gohan, try and wake him up." Gohan shook Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince mumbled something, and then opened his eyes blearily. "Wha'?" Gohan smiled. "He's alive." Goku nodded. "Good." He lifted his hand containing the energy ball. Babidi trembled. "Now wait a minute." But Goku wasn't aiming for him. He fired the energy straight at the un- hatched Buu. Babidi screamed. "NO!" Dabora woke up at the shout. "Not Buu!" The noise woke up Supreme Kay, who merely smiled as the shell that contained the unprepared Buu exploded into millions of pieces. The Supreme Kay jumped to his feet. "Now Babidi, now you must know you have lost." Babidi grinned. "I could always take control of your Saiyan Prince again." A loud growl resonated through the room and the proud Vegeta gave Babidi a deadly glare as he advanced menacingly on the small wizard. "I think I'm powerful enough without your magic Babidi, wanna demonstration?" With that, he fired a large energy beam at the helpless wizard. The shapes the small alien thing took on while writhing in agony are not to be described. After that was done, and Dabora fled, Goku smiled at Vegeta. "Good to have you back Vegeta." Vegeta didn't reply, just nodded slightly.  
  
*  
  
As Goku and Gohan helped her to her feet, Number Eighteen took a good look at the 'back to normal' Vegeta. She didn't say anything, but something about him was still creeping out her senses. "Don't I get an apology?" she dared to ask. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Sorry." "That's it?" "Take it or leave it." Trunks smiled. "I'm really glad you're back to your usual self Dad." Vegeta smiled at his son, But the smile faded when Trunks wasn't looking. He wasn't happy to be back to his usual self. ~~~Stupid Goku, taking away the power I had been given~~~  
  
*  
  
With tears of relief leaking out of her eyes, Bulma hugged Vegeta so tightly he thought he might have breathing difficulties afterwards. "Oh Vegeta I was so worried! I didn't know what was wrong with you and nobody could tell me." "It's alright," Vegeta soothed. "I'm here now." Then he heard himself. ~~~I'm turning into a sap. Stupid Bulma~~~  
  
*  
  
As a week passed, the only person Vegeta had not felt anger at was his son, Trunks. It was difficult to be around Vegeta without him snapping at you recently, as everyone had pointed out to Bulma. She knew there was something still wrong with her husband, and told Goku this. "He's not been the same since Babidi's spell." "Perhaps he's embarrassed at being so easily controlled." Bulma frowned. "I hope that's all. After all he's gone through, I'm worried there might be some serious damage." Vegeta frowned from his viewpoint at the window. She was worried about him. He wasn't sure whether to smile or throw up on his shoes. "Dad?" "Hmm?" "What's wrong with you?" Vegeta looked at his son. ~~~He'll be a true Sayain, unlike his father~~~ "There's nothing wrong with me." Trunks looked doubtful. "Oh. Okay then." "You know you don't train enough son." "No?" Trunks was surprised at his father's sudden interest in his life. "No. Tomorrow, you and me will train." "Really? Great!" "Now you'd best get to bed." "Oh wait, can we train in the afternoon? Its just Goten's coming round." "Goten is a fool who you'd be better off without." Trunks frowned. He respected his father's judgement more than anyone else's. "If you say so dad." "I do. Now how about I tell you a bedtime story. You're not too old for that, right?" "Cool! What about?" "A Saiyan Prince who failed his birthright," said Vegeta with a sigh.  
  
*  
  
The next morning, Chi Chi gave Goku a peck on the cheek. "Where did you go last night? I didn't get a chance to ask you then, what with Gohan's parent- teacher thing." "I was talking to Bulma." Chichi raised her eyebrows in barely restrained suspicion and jealousy. "And why was this?" "She's worried about Vegeta. She says he's been acting weird." Chi Chi shrugged. "What do I care about Vegeta's odd behaviour? Nothing he does matters to me." She had always disliked the arrogant Saiyan and she was of the opinion that Goku should have killed him when he had the chance. Goten slunk in the door, looking miserable. Gohan saw this and said, with a mouthful of cereal, "what's up?" "Trunks says he isn't allowed to play with me anymore. His dad thinks I'm stupid." Chi Chi dropped the fork she was holding. "HE SAID WHAT?" Goten shrugged. "It's okay, it's just that Trunks is my best friend. Well, my only friend." Chi Chi huffed. "Well Vegeta is going to get a good talking to, I just feel sorry for Bulma." Gohan raised his hand. "Mum, I'm not sure that's such a good idea." "Really?" Chi Chi looked particularly menacing. "You don't think I'll scare him into apologising?" Gohan shrugged. "It's just, well, I know what they mean. You haven't seen him. He's acting like.like he's not all there, you know?" Goku frowned at his son. "When were you in his company?" "I just saw him yesterday on the training course we've all got set up to practise on." "He was training?" Goku asked. "No. He was just sitting there, looking at it. Then he sensed me and told me if I was gonna train to get it over with because he was thinking of destroying the course." "Did he?" Goten said with wide eyes as he tried to steal the toy out of the cereal box. Gohan shook his head. "No. He just watched me complete the course then gave me that look." "Which look?" Chi Chi asked curiously. Goku sighed. "I think I know the one. The one that says you're offending him just by existing." "Yeah. But then he went back to staring." Suddenly, Gohan's eyes lit up with a realisation. "That's it!" "What?" Goku, Goten and Chi Chi all said in synchronisation. "Where I've seen that stare! It was like when Babidi was controlling him completely, when he didn't know what he was doing." Goku frowned. "That can't be good. Maybe I ought to talk to Bulma again, ask what other odd behaviour she's seen." Chi Chi nodded while dishing out pancakes. "Also talk about his insult to our poor Goten. We can't have him running round upsetting our son just because he's traumatised."  
  
*  
  
"Was that okay dad?" Vegeta nodded. "I think that was fine for today Trunks. You can go play now." Trunks smiled. "Phew! We've been training non-stop for two hours." Vegeta sighed. "It isn't how much you train. I trained all my life and yet." He tried to stop himself from sounding too defeated in front of his son. Trunks looked confused with his dad's tone of voice. "Yeah, and you're the best there is. Aside from Goku, obviously." Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, obviously."  
  
*  
  
Trunks went in the kitchen. "Hey mom, hey Goku." His mother didn't reply or look at him; But Goku smiled and said, "hey Trunks. You've been hanging out with your dad a lot lately, have you seen him acting weird?" Trunks smiled. "He's always been weird." "I meant different from usual." "Well, he's been training me, and I haven't seen him training solo for ages, like since Babidi." Goku raised his eyebrows. "He hasn't been training? I thought that was number three thing in life after Bulma and Trunks?" Trunks shrugged. "I don't know, now he says it's more important to train me up." He poured himself a glass of milk and went to watch cartoons in the living room. Goku sighed and turned to Bulma. "Carry on." She sniffed back tears. "He hasn't been eating, sleeping, and he won't touch me anymore, not even to hug me. I've tried to talk to him, but he's been so quiet and withdrawn. I'm so scared Goku, I don't want to lose him. When he hurt those people at the stadium, oh I was so frightened. I thought I had lost him. Then, just when I'd got him back, he went like this." She paused and took a sip of her tea before frowning. "Actually," she realised out loud, "I didn't get him back." "What do you mean?" "He was like this since the incident with Babidi. There was no back to normal point." Goku thought about it. "You think Babidi has caused some kind of permanent damage?" "Oh Goku, I don't know, I.Vegeta!" Bulma jumped to her feet. "Do you want anything?" Vegeta shook his head and stared at Goku. Goku thought his friend looked sick, pale and tired. After a long uncomfortable silence Vegeta said quietly, "Why is the world's hero sitting at our table?" Goku smiled and lifted his cup. "Just here for the morning tea." ~~~ 'Hero?' That's a new one. I wonder what he means by that? ~~~ Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "How are Gohan and Goten?" Goku was surprised at the question. "Um, they're fine I guess. Oh wait, Goten's a little upset because you told Trunks they weren't allowed to play together." Vegeta shrugged. "Your boy never trains. I want my son to be a good Saiyan warrior, and that means he has to be rid of your son's slacking influence." Goku stood up. "Now wait a minute." The phone rang and Bulma ran to get it, purposely pushing between Vegeta and Goku to do so. "Hello?" Vegeta was so busy assessing Goku's strength and power in comparison to his own that he didn't hear Bulma's conversation on the phone. "Hey you two, Chi Chi says there's been a monster report on the news, and that we should turn it on to see if it's worth worrying about." They walked into the living room and Vegeta switched over to one of the news channels. "Hey!" Trunks protested, "I was watching that!" "Go and watch it at Goten's," Vegeta said distractedly. ~~~That's odd~~~ Goku thought ~~~A minute ago he was dead against Goten, now he just changes his mind? What's wrong with him? ~~~ Trunks didn't seem to notice and flew off. The report appeared about the monster. Goku gasped when he saw who it was. "Dabora.I thought he left out of fear for his safety?" Vegeta smiled. "I'll get a chance to fight him then." Goku was doubtful. "I dunno Vegeta, we've already seen him fight, and he's dangerous." ~~~and in your state.~~~ But Vegeta ignored him and flew into the air, heading for the city centre where the demon lord had been sighted. Goku called after him, but he was gone. Bulma grabbed Goku's arm. "Go after him Goku, he could get hurt. I know he isn't prepared for this sort of battle, not with all his behaviour recently." Goku nodded and zoomed after Vegeta.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta threw punch after punch at Dabora, and they were returned. The two fought viciously above the town. Dabora managed to get in a blow that fired Vegeta over into one of the office buildings, embedding him three feet into the stone. Goku looked at the scene and watched. He wasn't going to intervene unless it was totally necessary. Vegeta tended to get nasty if he was interrupted during a battle. After watching for a few minutes though, he could see a dangerous change in Vegeta that Goku did not like one bit. Vegeta was no longer fighting to win, like he had always strived to. He was fighting for fun. "Vegeta! Don't be so reckless!" Goku called out as Vegeta was used to remodel the road underneath both he and the demon lord. "Shut up Kakarrot," Vegeta snarled back. ~~~At least he's not calling me by flattering nicknames anymore, that was creepy~~~ Vegeta shot up into the air again to launch a kick at Dabora, when even Goku could anticipate the next move. "VEGETA LOOK OUT!" Dabora brought his fists down and knocked the Saiyan Prince back down to earth, smashing the sidewalk. Dabora looked happy with himself and landed, walking over to where Vegeta lay. "Now wouldn't you make a nice statue," he said, preparing to spit the solution that would turn the Saiyan Prince to stone, just like he had Piccolo and Krillin. Goku knocked the Demon Lord across the street with a kick, making the innocent bystanders run for safety as the red monster hurtled towards them. Dabora pushed himself to his feet. "Don't think you've seen the last of me earthling." Goku watched him disappear and then went to Vegeta. He tried to help the other Saiyan to his feet, but Vegeta pushed him away. "I was doing just fine. I didn't need the mighty hero Goku running in to save me as though I were a pathetic human!" Goku's eyes widened. "You were not doing fine, you were about to be made into a rock. Remember what you said to Gohan? You said if he wasn't careful Dabora would be the end of him. Well consider it said to you too." Vegeta narrowed his eyes and pushed Goku away. "I WILL NOT BE TREATED LIKE SOME CHILD! I AM A SAIYAN AND I AM IN CONTROL OF MYSELF! I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS!" Goku felt a rush of relief. "Is that what all this is about? Is that it?" "I don't know what you're talking about," Vegeta said fiercely. "You're annoyed because Babidi put you under his control so easily." Vegeta shrugged. "Among other things." "What other things? Vegeta, talk to me. I know I'm not your favourite person, but there's a chance I might understand." "I do not talk out my emotions Kakarrot. That's for you and Gohan to have a father-son moment over." "Vegeta, you're gonna get yourself killed. Not only are you taking on challenges you're not prepared for, you're fighting recklessly." "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ALL MY SHORTCOMINGS FROM YOU!" Vegeta said powering up. Goku growled. "You didn't even turn Super-Saiyan when you were fighting Dabora. You weren't even trying!" "What do you care? The strongest will survive, the weakest will perish. It creates a better society for all. It's natural selection. I said as much myself. before." Goku frowned as Vegeta flew off. He was so confused with the things Vegeta had said, he didn't even know where to start thinking.  
  
*  
  
He told his eldest son Gohan all of what had occurred, while his son was training at the course. Gohan shrugged. "Sounds to me like he's fed up." "Yeah, but with what?" "I dunno, maybe a lot of things. Either way, it sounds like Babidi's spell really messed him up." Goku nodded. "I just don't know how to get him back to normal again. Poor Bulma's really worried, and I can see why." "If he's as bad as you say, we can't let him fight alone for a while, he'll be putting himself in danger," Gohan said. Goku nodded. "I just hope he snaps out of it."  
  
*  
  
Dabora woke up with a start. He looked around his cave until he saw the intruder. He growled. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta sighed at how low he had stooped as he drummed his fingers on the wall of the cavern. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
*  
  
Goku fell out of bed when the walls shook. A voice boomed outside. "I TOLD YOU I'D BE BACK EARTHLING!" Goku dragged Chi Chi and Goten down into the basement. "Don't worry. Me, Gohan and Vegeta will soon sort him out, I'll call Bulma now and tell her to send Vegeta over." Chichi hugged Goten close to her. "Be careful you two. And don't let Vegeta get in the way." "Be careful dad, be careful Gohan," Goten said quietly. "Dad!" Gohan called from up the stairs. "Vegeta's already up there fighting Dabora!" Goku frowned. "I wonder how he knew what was happening?" The two Saiyans sped outside to see Vegeta and Dabora zooming at each other. Vegeta saw his friends and told them to leave. "This is my battle!" "How is this your battle?" Gohan cried out, confused. "That's none of your business!" Vegeta went to punch Dabora, but the demon lord anticipated it and sent Vegeta flying to the ground, causing a brick wall to tumble down upon the Saiyan. "You'd think he'd have learned by now that he's no match for me." Goku growled at Dabora. "Why did you come back so soon?" "Because he made me a deal," he said, pointing at Vegeta's unconscious form. Gohan's eyes widened. "What type of deal?" "He said that as long as I kept away from his friends and family, I could feed on his recently re-acquired soul." Goku and Gohan shook their heads with denial. Goku spoke up. "Why would he do that?" Dabora smiled. "He knows he's lost his edge. Babidi restored his evil power by taking his soul, Vegeta is aware that if I steal it, it will have the same effect." "Then why is he fighting you?" Gohan asked. "I went back on the deal. I'm not only taking his soul, I'm stealing his energy. Oh, and I'm going to destroy his family and friends." Goku glowed gold, his hair turned blonde, signalling his change to Super- Saiyan. "I can't let you do that." Gohan followed his father's lead, changing to Super-Saiyan also. "We've beaten you before, we can do it again." Dabora smiled. "You don't understand. Thanks to your friend, not only am I the Demon Lord, but I also possess the power of a Super-Saiyan. And not only that, every injury you cause will make me take more energy and soul from your friend until he is either dead, or returned to his evil self." Gohan paled. "How are we going to win this dad?" "I don't know," Goku confessed.  
  
*  
  
The Supreme Kay had been paying a visit, (isn't that convenient?) and had seen all of this and was worried. He had made friends with these three Saiyans and he did not want to see them hurt, though it looked as though Vegeta was going to hurt no matter what they did. "Our priority is to stop Dabora," he said, coming out of hiding. "Supreme Kay!" Gohan and Goku said together. "Dabora," the Supreme Kay continued, "I know that you can only take energy and soul from an opponent if he is within a certain radius. Gohan, take Vegeta away from here." Gohan nodded and flew to pick up his injured friend. "Vegeta? It's gonna be okay." He flew as fast as he could. Dabora cried out in anger and made as if to fly after them, But Goku and the Supreme Kay blocked his path. "Tell me," said Goku, "did Vegeta really make the deal with you because of his longing for evil, or were you lying?" "I was telling the truth," said Dabora with a smug grin. Goku sighed and took the demon lord's word for it. After all, he had no reason to lie. "Then he's more far gone than I thought." He looked up at Dabora with a renewed fury. "But first."  
  
*  
  
Vegeta woke up in a comfortable bed. He looked around with a frown of confusion. The last thing he remembered was being hit by Dabora. He saw Goku was sitting in a chair next to the bed reading a book. ~~~Probably reading at a second-grade level by now~~~ Goku glanced up and when he saw Vegeta was awake, he put down the book. "Vegeta. How are you feeling?" "Tired." "Really?" "Mmm. How long was I out?" Goku looked at his watch and his brow furrowed in thought. "Twelve hours. You had us worried there for a minute." Vegeta sat up and hissed in pain as he felt a pain in his back. Goku pushed him back down. "Stay still. Dabora's attack was too much for you when you were weakened." Vegeta sighed. "That wasn't supposed to happen." Goku's face showed a hint of anger before going calm again. "What was supposed to happen Vegeta?" Vegeta shrugged. "Vegeta dammit, listen to me! You could have been killed!" "You think I don't know that!" Vegeta yelled. "Then tell me what you wanted to result from that deal you made with Dabora. Why did you offer him your soul, is being evil really so great?" "You wouldn't understand," Vegeta hissed. "You get great satisfaction from being the best good guy in the world. You're the hero, the wonderful Goku. I can't be that, but I tried so hard. And for what? So I could get dishonoured again. And then I returned to being the Dark Prince. Let me tell you Kakarot, there is no feeling that can compare to being freed of all mortal ambitions like fortune or goodness, and just being. Feeling energy coursing through your body, knowing you can cause as much damage and mayhem as you want and not have any moral hang-ups about it afterwards. That freedom.and the knowledge that you're the best doesn't hurt, either." "You think you make a better bad guy than a good guy." "I do. Come on, Kakarrot, you must see it too. I'm no good at saving a planet but destroying it? I score top marks." "Well that was then, this is now. Get used to it Vegeta, because this is who you are." "I DON'T WANT TO BE THIS WAY!" "Tough luck," Goku said, calm façade still not budging. "You know Bulma can't stop crying? She thinks you've lost your mind and she's scared you're going to get yourself killed. Trunks has been in here every hour. Hmm, that reminds me, what's with the training regime?" "Huh?" "You're training Trunks, not yourself." "I'm a lost cause. I'm hoping Trunks will restore the honour of my bloodline, like I could not. I can't even defeat Dabora." Goku sighed. He really could not think of a reply for that, except... "Vegeta, I am so far the strongest person in the Universe. You are second, only to me. Dabora's victory was entirely due to circumstance. You are the second strongest creature in the Universe so far, and you feel useless?" Vegeta shook his head. "I feel confused." "What, you?" Goku said with disbelief. "Yes me. I'm not invulnerable you know." Goku raised his eyebrows. "Finally, you've admitted it. But I gotta say, it kinda throws me." "I don't know what I want, what I am. The changes in me were so gradual that I didn't notice them until I had a wife and son and a quaint little mansion. Even then, they seemed minor changes. I didn't think I had changed. Babadi's spell showed me how wrong I was." "Do you still hate me?" Goku asked quietly, knowing that if Vegeta went evil again, Vegeta might not hesitate to kill him. "I just want to know for future reference." Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know if I hate myself, who I've become." "I'd be proud of myself if those changes were in me." "Well they weren't, so shut up." "You think you can tell this to go away?!?" Goku yelled. "No, But I can tell you to," Vegeta replied sharply. Goku stood up. "Fine. You sit here and wallow in self-pity and self-hatred. I've tried to help, I can't do any more than that." Vegeta shrugged. "I don't expect you to." Goku growled with frustration and made sure he slammed the door on his way out. Vegeta smiled once he had gone. ~~~I am such a good actor~~~  
  
*  
  
"VEGETA!" Trunks jumped to his feet as he heard his mother and saw her running out of the room. "Mom, what is it?" "Your father's gone! Call Goku." Trunks frowned. "Why is everyone so worried about Dad? I think he can look after himself." Bulma sighed. "Not right now Trunks." "Why, is he sick?" Bulma nodded. "Yeah. We think so. Could you please phone Goku now?" She waited until her son had gone and fell onto the sofa, grabbing a tissue and sniffling into it. When she heard the phone being put down, she quickly blew her nose and threw away the tissue. She did not want her son to be frightened. She knew how much he admired his father. "Mom, he wasn't home, But Gohan's gone to look for Dad and Chi Chi's gonna tell Goku as soon as she finds him." Bulma smiled bravely at her son. "Okay." "Is dad gonna be alright?" Bulma didn't want to upset her son, but she refused to lie to him. She settled for the simple truth. "I don't know Trunks."  
  
*  
  
Vegeta blasted the building into pieces, smiling as the innocent people ran in all directions screaming. He was on top, he was all-powerful, he was.sensing another ki. "Gohan."  
  
*  
  
Gohan gasped at the mass destruction before him. He had remembered Vegeta's capability for obliteration from when he was a child, but it still frightened him. And he was the only one who could stop the Saiyan Prince from annihilating everything in his path. "Vegeta stop! Why are you doing this? Tell me!" Vegeta turned to face him. He looked calm, not at all worried about fighting Gohan. ~~~Why should he be, he nearly killed me last time~~~ That thought made Gohan notice something, Babidi's mark. It was there on Vegeta's forehead, branding him as Babidi's slave. It wasn't there before, Gohan was sure of that. But how could it have appeared again? Unless. no, nobody could have survived that blast from Vegeta. Babidi had fallen immediately afterwards and he had not moved. Everyone had just assumed he was dead. "Is Babidi controlling you again? Is that what this is?" Vegeta laughed, then his expression turned to anger. "I am controlled by no- one. This is who I am." Gohan frowned. "Then what's with the wife and son? A lapse of concentration?" "No, a lapse of concentration is what you're showing now." Before Gohan had realised Vegeta's intention, he found himself spiralling into the sidewalk with a major concussion.  
  
* Goku was heading towards the town when he felt his son's ki dwindling. ~~~I hope Gohan hasn't rushed in headfirst, that isn't the way to fight Vegeta~~~ He saw Vegeta hovering above the town centre, lazily blowing up office blocks and shopping mega-malls with a flick of his wrist. ~~~I know he can sense me, But he's ignoring me~~~ He glanced around, looking for his son. He couldn't see him, and then he realised Vegeta was staring his way. He met the gaze, challenging his Prince. "Vegeta, I'm gonna ask and I want an answer. Why are you doing this?" "Because I want to," Vegeta said with a smirk. "Since when? You were perfectly happy to defend this place a while ago, what changed?" Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is I got a power rush and I intend to use it." Suddenly, Goku completely understood what had happened. "Oh, Vegeta. I'm actually disappointed in you. I mean, once, just about understandable. But twice? I thought you weren't gonna let Babidi control you again." Vegeta looked thoughtful, and sort of insane. "Hmm, I can see how you'd reach that conclusion. But the secret is," he lowered his voice to a false conspiratorial whisper, "you helped me give in." Goku felt as though someone had hit him with a sledgehammer. There was no way he was a party in this destruction! Even if his involvement was indirect, the thought that he had somehow caused all this devastation tore him up inside. He was not, and never would be, a killer of innocence. "No.how?" "By stopping Dabora. If he'd have taken my soul, I could have regained it. I could have returned to normal. But you stopped him, destroyed him. So then, I was left with half a soul. That means I'm still me, but I submit much more readily to evil. And there's no way to put me back to the way I was. I must admit to a little pretence though, all that wishing I was evil and hating myself for settling down with a family, that was all lies. I'm quite happy to have them. I'm quite fond of the woman and Trunks will make a good warrior." Vegeta turned Super-Sayain. "But this is who I am. I am evil, and there's nothing you can do about it, except perhaps destroy me." Goku cleared his face of the emotions he felt for his friend and the family he would be breaking up and looked at his Prince. "So be it."  
  
*  
  
The fight was brutal. A storm came and rain beat down on the two warriors, washing their flowing blood down the drain. They fought tirelessly, Goku powered by the desire for saving innocents, Vegeta strengthened by the desire for power. Goku wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. It was obvious that Vegeta was getting his power from an outside source, while Goku only had what was within himself. "Vegeta, where is your power coming from?" "I don't know what you're talking about, Kakarrot," Vegeta said with an angry snarl. "Is it Babidi? Is that why you let him control you again?" "For the last time, I am not under someone else's control! That's what I told your idiot son, and that's what I'm telling you." Goku looked around. ~~~Gohan.~~~ Then he saw his son, sprawled out unconscious on the pavement. He growled at Vegeta. "You'll pay for that." But Goku soon found he couldn't make good on his threat, Vegeta was too powerful, even for him, the alleged strongest warrior in the universe.  
  
*  
  
Babidi sat in his lair, cackling with laughter. "Who needs Buu when you've got your very own evil, angry and slightly insane super-Sayain?" he said with a further chuckle as he watched the carnage and waited for his popcorn to cook. He went into the kitchen to get it, temporarily neglecting his spell on the Prince.  
  
*  
  
Vegeta gasped as his power fell and the enormity of what he was doing sank in. He pulled back.  
Goku wiped blood from his mouth and frowned in confusion as the Sayain Prince backed away from him. "What's the matter Vegeta? I thought you were enjoying destroying things, including me."  
Vegeta shook his head. "No.Kakarrot, you have to kill me.now. While you still have a chance. Babidi won't be distracted for long."  
Goku's eyes widened. "You admit to being controlled by him?"  
Vegeta nodded. "Yes, yes, revel in the amazement later, you have to do this now! He's calling on outer forces to give me power, it's endless! I'll kill you and everyone else! You have to stop me now, quickly while Babidi is too busy doing something else to control me!"  
Goku thought about it for a few seconds which seemed to last forever. Then he brought an energy ball to his palm and fired it.  
  
*  
  
Babidi gasped as he saw the scene in his crystal ball. "I was only gone a few seconds, for crying out loud! Vegeta, dodge and resume your attack! You know you want to."  
  
*  
  
Goku realised he had been too late when Vegeta avoided the energy ball and punched him in the face. Vegeta snarled at him, somehow maintaining a smug grin on his face. "Too slow, fool." Goku gasped for the air that Vegeta had knocked out of him and kicked the Prince away. Vegeta spun nimbly and landed on his feet in a fighting stance. Goku grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "Vegeta, come on! Don't you realise you are being controlled? You just told me to kill you!" Vegeta shrugged. "I changed my mind, I'd much rather kill you." He brought a large energy ball to his hand and Goku realised neither of them would survive this. "Vegeta, have you gone insane?" Vegeta just smiled and raised his hand. "DAD, NO!" Trunks landed in between Goku and his father, facing the latter. "Dad, come on! This isn't you." Vegeta sighed. "I didn't think my own son would be so slow to understand." Trunks growled. "I know you're really evil, dammit, but you're not stupid!" Vegeta's eyes widened and the energy ball disappeared from his hand. "Excuse me?" "This would be a stupid thing to do, think about it. You might wanna kill Goku, but you don't want to do it at all costs! You tried to find the dragonballs to wish for immortality, remember? So why would you wanna give up your life like this? Babidi is making you think in ways you normally wouldn't so that you'll serve him willingly. You think you're doing what you want to, and you're free to do as you please, but you're not! Babidi's telling you what you want to do, and Sayains take orders from no one. You told me so yourself." Vegeta frowned. ~~~Are these thoughts mine? ~~~ ~~~Of course they are! ~~~ But Vegeta realised that that thought was in Babidi's voice. Vegeta sighed and concentrated. Then he fell to his knees, the battle in his head too much to remain standing. Goku flew to his son's side. "Gohan?" The boy's eyes opened slightly. "Dad?" He heard a fierce cry and looked over to where Vegeta was clutching his head. "He's controlled again." "He's fighting it now, with the help of his son." Gohan saw that Trunks was sitting right next to his dad, talking calmly to him, despite the risks. "He's brave." "And stubborn. Where do you think he got that from?" Goku said with a small smile. Vegeta gasped and lay on his back. "He's gone. He's out of my mind now, my thoughts are my own." "How can you tell?" Goku said warily. Vegeta smiled. "Because my desire to see you dead is outweighed by the thought that you're needed here." Goku nodded, Gohan smiled, and Trunks threw his little arms around his father. "I knew you could do it dad!" Vegeta smirked. "Thanks to you. You're a true Sayain alright." Trunks' beaming smile looked like it was going to burst right off his face. His father was not known for his compliments. "Thanks dad." Vegeta frowned. "I still have half a soul though, so I'm gonna have to be careful from now on around evil." Trunks grinned. "Nah, just kick it's ass." Vegeta nodded. "It's a deal." Goku breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed that things were back to normal. Him and his son had bruises, Trunks was getting excited about fighting, and despite only having half of it, the Prince's soul was the same as ever. Until next time, anyway.  
  
THE END 


End file.
